The primary goal of the Research Career Development Core (RCDC) is to recruit, select, support, mentor, and train junior faculty to become independent investigators in aging-related research and academic leaders in geriatrics and gerontology within their respective disciplines. The RCRC will focus on stimulating the translation between basic and clinical research across the spectrum of its training activities including the annual research career development retreat. To this end it will serve a critical function in supporting the overall OAIC focus by training the next generation of investigators whose research will lead to an improved understanding of the predictors and modulators of the aging phenotype. Its specific aims are: 1. Develop and implement RCDC career development activities a) Implement a monthly seminar program. b) Provide grant writing support and training by offering mock-peer review sessions. c) Sponsor an annual area-specific research career development retreat. 2. Recruit and select junior faculty to be supported by and/or participate in RCDC-related activities. a) Junior faculty at three stages of their career development will participate in RCDC activities: i) "Pre- Career Development Award (Pre-CDA)" faculty. We have identified four of these individuals who will receive RCDC salary support. ii) "Career Development Awardees" (CDA) are junior faculty who are currently funded on career development awards. iii) "Post-Career Development Award (Post CDA)" faculty. b) An annual solicitation, review and selection process will be established to provide objective reviews of candidates who request salary support from RCDC. 3. Enhance and monitor mentor-trainee interactions a) Facilitate creation of trainee-specific mentorship teams designed to enhance the integration of between basic and clinical research. b) Facilitate and provide oversight for mentorship activities. 4. Develop and implement means to formally monitor and evaluate trainee progress.